Learning the Mysterious Depths of Their Souls
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Okay, this story is a little dark and greousome, so if you don't like this sort of thing then don't read. It starts off a little slow, but it gets better. Good reviews so far!
1. Chapter 1

Lucia,16, stared out at the rain that drenched the window pane of her home with her "sister" at her hotel Pearl Water. The rain seemed to match her mood as she was very depressed. She had come to find her pearl in the human world, but with little to no success. She was sure that _he_ had it, even if she was unsure who _he_ was. She remembered when she had given it to him. 

_A younger Lucia looked up at the night sky where lights of spectacular display flew into the dark sky before blooming above her in the starry night. They were so beautiful and she could not help but gawk at them in wonder. As she stared up at them she felt the urge to sing._

_"**The 7 hued breeze is blown  
Awakening the far off headlands  
the verge of dawn  
the melody ringing  
is a song, that embraces you with the memories **_

The birds wing their way  
To the eastern Heavens  
Now, shall we follow the..shorter path  
That passes though

The paradise of the 7 sea's  
After the night of the storm  
another life is born  
Only to pass my love along

Even if there comes a day when everyone  
is to journey far from here  
We only need to sing  
The melody! of the 7 Seas!!" 

_A young boy came to the balcony of the luxury liner that just happened to be passing at that moment. He looked down at her in the sea._

_"That is such a beautiful voice. Could it be you that sang that?" Before she could say anymore he asked her why she was in the sea anyway. She showed him her tail which caused him to gasp with shock. Just seconds after that a wave twice the size of the ship plunged down on it making the boy tumble into the unforgiving sea. She rushed for him with all the might that her small body could muster. She managed to save the young boy and get him to land, but no matter how much she shook him or called to him he would not awake. Pulling out her light pink pearl she placed it on his chest bringing him back to the land of the living. She looked down at him as the sun rose and her flash back faded..._

It was thrown upon her that she would go to the human world and find her missing pearl or she could not become an adult. Though she had been happy at first the search was not bearing fruit and she wanted to go back home...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she headed off to school to meet with the other mermaid princess and her new friend Hanon.

"Still no luck?" Hanon inquired at her friends glum face. Lucia shook her head. "We'll find it. I promise." The headed into the large school building and as they turned the corner Lucia ran into a firm wall of flesh that knocked her back. As she flew back a warm, strong hand grabbed her around her waist causing warmth to flow through her person.

"G-Gomen," she said with a blush as she looked at the floor.

"It's okay," a male voice said. "I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up into the warm brown eyes of one of the most cutest guys that she had ever seen. He smiled at her flirtatiously, causing her to blush a bright red. Then it hit her as she looked at the boy in front of her.

_'Could it be?'_ she asked herself as she stared at him.

"Like what you see?" he asked, his smile transforming into a smirk. She stiffened as heat spread through her whole face.

_'Iie! This could not be the young boy from long ago! This boy is a flirt!'_ She shook her head violently as she moved to get around him. He watched as she disappeared around a corner.

"Silly girl," he said as he turned to go to his locker and get his books before heading in the direction that Lucia herself had gone. When he entered his classroom he saw the same girl standing next to the teacher.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our newest classmate, Lucia, to the class." Everyone eyed the dirty blond haired girl that smiled warmly back at them. The guys seemed to smile more warmly than the girls did, but what made her blush was the boy from the hall that was staring intently at her. "Lucia, please take a seat next to Kaito," the teacher said as he pointed to the very boy that she wanted to avoid.

"What a coincidence," Kaito said as she took a seat next to him. She glared at him.

"Hai," she muttered as she sat down and immediately faced the front of the room. For the rest of the day she ignored him and as soon as the bell rang she ran for the door with a very confused Hanon following her. When they were out of sight of the school Hanon turned to her.

"What the hell was that about?!" she asked, her voice rising. Lucia shook her head.

"I don't know. That...That Kaito guy just makes me nervous." Hanon smirked, causing Lucia to frown in confusion at her friend's change of emotion. "Nani?"

"You like him!" Hanon sang out as she headed back toward Pearl Waters. Lucia frowned as she followed her friend, her face beet red.

"I do not!"

"Lucia and Kaito sitting in a tree..."

"Shut up! Yamero!" They ran into the hotel and were greeted by Hippo, Lucia's "pet" penguin.

"What are you two fighting about? You are supposed to work together to find the pink pearl." Hanon bent down to look Hippo in the eyes.

"Lucia likes a boy!" This caused Hippo's brow to furrow.

"LUCIA!"

* * *

Thought I would end it there. I would like to thank Awesome Rapidash for reviewing to my story. I looked up what you said about her name and the hotel. In the manga it is Lucia, arigato for that correction, but in the manga the hotel is actually a bath house called Pearl Waters. Interesting, ne? I never got to see the manga and came across a site that gave all sorts of information that contradict some of the anime, but besides that. Arigato!  



	3. Chapter 3

Lucia stood later by Hanon who was currently holding the pearl radar.

"Awww, are you still mad at me?" the blue haired girl inquired as they walked along, the only other sound was the people around them and the beeping of the radar. Lucia huffed angrily. "So, I should take that as a yes?" The other girl made no sound as they continued to walk following the radar's direction. Soon they came to the beach where it just so happened that Kaito was surfing with some of his friends. "Hey, look!" Lucia looked up and frowned, but then a small sparkle on his neck sparked her attention. She ran closer to the surfer with Hanon following closely. "Lucia!" she cried as she tripped in the sand, but did not fall to her knees. Lucia had been berated for liking a human and Hanon had agreed with him, but all those words disappeared at the man that held her up.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, his brown eyes looked down at her warmly. When she didin't answer he inquired again, scared that she was hurt. Finally she blinked.

"I-I'm fine," she said in a whisper. The man straightened and even though she hated to Hanon stood straight herself. "A-Arigato."

"Well, stay safe." With that he walked off with Hanon staring at his backside with the look of wonderment on her young face. That's when she realized that she had forgotten her friend and turned to find her watching Kaito surf. Her eyes held wonderment and maybe a little love for the man in front of her. This intrigued the blue princess so she walked over to her and with a smirk taunted the other girl.

"So, what are you staring at him like that?" Lucia came out of her state of wonderment and looked at her friend in confusion, even as her cheeks were stained in red.

"What are you talking about?" Hanon pointed to Kaito. "What about him?" Hanon looked over at her friend, her smirk getting wider.

"You know that you like him. Why do you deny it?" Lucia shook her head.

"He has my pearl," she said as she looked out at Kaito again. "It hangs from his neck, but that would mean..." she faded off with a look in her eyes that not even Hanon could decipher.

"What?" she prodded. Lucia shook her head to dismiss it, but Hanon did not want to let it go. She wanted to ask the younger princess what her face meant, but was stopped when the necklace around Kaito's neck flashed a bright pink before he fell below the waves. Everyone screamed around her when he didn't resurface minutes or seconds later. That's when Hanon noticed that Lucia was gone.

* * *

Sorry about the wait on that, so much stuff going on at my house. Had to get things organized around here. Please vote on my poll on my page. 


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly the sky above her grew dark and Hanon watched as humans scurried to refuge as rain began to fall from the sky. Hoping that no one was watching she ran toward an oncoming wave and fell into the sea, instantly transforming into her blue mermaid form. Not losing a beat she headed into the depths of the cold water to find her friend.

* * *

Lucia headed to the spot where she was sure that Kaito had gone down. Her now blue eyes searched the depths around her and that was when she saw them. It was vortex of swirling waters that was about twenty feet from where she hovered now. It the middle of the vortex was creature that only few mermaids had seen. Her blue tail that almost mimicked a mermaids looked shredded and was a deep blue, almost navy color. Her top was a lighter blue and covered her chest almost prudishly. Her hair was a dark maroon that almost appeared black and her eyes were a cold blue that seemed to freeze Lucia in place. 

"W-Who are you?!" the young girl stuttered. The witch before her smirked evilly as she held the unconscious form of Kaito. "Give him back!" The witch said nothing as she eyed the girl before her.

"Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess, you will be mine. I will take you back to my master Gaito, for he has been searching for you." The boy in her arms shifted as he became semi-conscious. He looked up at Lucia and without one word yanked the necklace off his neck before throwing it to her. As she caught it the older woman grew mad and a small swirling of water appeared in the hand that was not holding Kaito. Soon the swirling stopped as a water dragon flew from her hand. It came at the young girl with such force that she was pushed back several feet and the necklace in her hand was ripped from her. The witch threw the boy at her as she dove for the pearl. Lucia made a grab for Kaito, but watched in terror as the witch reached closer for the falling necklace and she would have had it had a certain voice not filled the air.

_Could it be possible to change the color of sound?  
If you stare at the baby blue sky the memories of love will revive somewhere deep inside of you  
Hey, on the other side of the seven seas someone is there waiting just for you  
Just ask for it and your heart will feel the greatest pains of love_

The witch groaned as the voice hit her delicate ears. Lucia turned to look at where her friend's voice was coming from. The other girl was singing not six feet from her.

_I need somebody to save me  
Somebody with the same endless destiny  
Embrace the guidance of the stars inside of your heart_

Hanon dove for the pearl as the witch held on to her ears in pain from the beautiful music that left Hanon's mouth. After the blue haired mermaid grabbed the pearl she threw it to her friend. Upon reaching it's mistress she began to change. Hanon's music still filled the water as she sang her song. After Lucia transformed she began to sing the song as well. The words, unknown to her, escaped her mouth.

_So it is ever blue, the sparkling sea!  
The only sight I'll ever truly love!  
The future has over flown with the power of my deepest love!_

_Somewhere there is a lovable person  
Somewhere there is the perfect place for us  
Of course you know, it is there, guarding my feelings shining somewhere on the horizon!_

"Love Shower Pitch!" their voices rang in unison. The witch growled at them. "Would you like an encore?" With one final growl the older woman disappeared.

* * *

(On the Beach...)

Hanon watched from a far as Lucia's mermaid for looked down at the unconscious Kaito. She could hear her friend's voice fill the vicinity as she called to the human boy.

"Kaito! Wake up!" He opened his brown eyes to look up at her. She burst into tears as she pulled him close. He knew who she was and she finally knew who he was. That's when she pulled the necklace from her neck and handed him his silver chain with the capsule on it. Hanon's thoughts then turned to the man from before and she could see why Lucia wanted her human boy for she wanted a human man as well. Hippo grunted next to her as though he had read her thoughts.

"You know that she can't stay with him. Soon it will be time for her to return to the sea." Hanon nodded sadly.

"At least she can have a better time now." Hippo nodded as he looked back down at the two star crossed lovers as the hugged each other close.

* * *

Sorry. Gotta end it there. I know that her song is in English, but I thought that some readers might like to read it in English. Anyway, I know that it still sounds like the original story, but it has some changes in it and it will slowly detour from the original. It may become dark... Warning... Thanks to my reviewers Awesome Rapidash and me(anonymous).  



	5. Chapter 5

Izuuru looked at her master as anger oozed off him in waves that crashed over her. She shivered at the million thoughts of how he could punish her. She had never failed him, so she had no idea how he punished one for failing him. He stared at his glass of red wine while he swirled it around, almost as if asking answers from it. After a minute his silver eyes clashed with her ice blue ones.

"You have failed me," he said with huskiness that always seemed to fill his voice. "I don't like failure, but since you have never failed me before I shall give you another chance to redeem yourself." Izuuru smiled happily, but it faded quickly at his next words. "But know this, if you fail again then you will face a harsh punishment. Now, get out of my sight." Quickly Izuuru disappeared into the darkness, her brain alive with the thoughts of how to catch the mermaid princesses.

* * *

Lucia appeared happier now that she had found her young love, even if he didn't know it yet. As the two of them were walking Hanon tripped on a piece of sidewalk and as Lucia reached out to stop her falling friend someone else grabbed the blue haired girl's waist. 

"You alway seem to be tripping," a warm voice said. Hanon looked back and met the same warm brown eyes from before. As he straightened her he smiled sweetly. "My name is Mitsuki Tarou and I am the new music teacher." Hanon was paying no attention, the only thing that her love addled brain caught was his name. He smiled again as he waved good-bye to the two girls as he headed for the large building in front of them. Hanon continued to smile dreamingly.

"Mitsuki-sensei..." she whispered. Lucia waved her hand in front of Hanon's face, but it did nothing as she stared at the retreating form. "Tarou-chan..." she breathed.

"What the hell?!" Lucia growled in anger and confusion. "Hanon!" This made the older girl blink in confusion as her brown eyes refocused and she looked over at Lucia.

"Nani?" Lucia glared at her.

"You sat there the other day and agreed with the Hippo about not liking a _human boy_, but it is okay to like a _human man_." Hanon smiled.

"Forget what I said before. I take it back." Lucia watched in shock as her friend ran into the building, obviously looking for her love.

* * *

(In the Sea...)

Izuuru looked out into the depths of the sea as she tried to think of a good way to capture the princesses. What would make them come to her? Then it hit her! The young pink pearl princess seemed to like the young boy that she had captured yesterday... Maybe she should take this boy again to draw the young mermaid to her. With this thought in mind she headed for the surface to find the boy.

* * *

Lucia headed out to the beach to find Kaito so that she could watch him surf, for she was sure he was the one and she wanted to spend as much time around him as she could. It seemed that he felt in a similar fashion about liking her as well, though he flirted with her shamelessly. As she approached the beach she found him surfing like she though she would. As if he sensed her presence he looked up and smiled at her. Lucia blushed a deep red at his flattery. Suddenly she saw him fall, his face full of shock unlike that when he lost balance. She rushed from the beach and to the secluded area that she could enter the sea. She dove into the cool waters and swam toward where he had taken a dive. Soon she came upon the same witch as she had before which caused her to frown.

"Well, well, well, look who has decided to join us," the witch mocked as Kaito opened his eyes to find himself in the same situation as before, but now the witch had a small blade to his neck. "Now, little one, I know of your power and if you try to use it I will kill the boy that you care so much about." Kaito turned his questioning eyes to the mermaid before him, who also seemed in shock. "Hai, I do know of your love for this boy. Give yourself over to me and the boy will go free." Kaito looked at her and almost cried out as she nodded her head. "Good," the witch said as the one of her water dragons wrapped them self around her slender body. As soon as she was secured Izuuru released Kaito who swam to save Lucia. "Now, you go back to the surface." Another water dragon force Kaito out of the water just seconds before Another voice intercepted the witch.

* * *

Cruel, ne? Thought I would stop here for a cliffhanger... 


	6. Chapter 6

"Close your eyes tonight and wish upon a shooting star!

Watch it fly into a million points of light!

Every promise, hope, and prayer becomes a jeweled star!

And I believe deep inside my heart that fate will lead us on..."

Lucia gasped as her friend entered the scene.

"Rina!" The green haired girl continued to sing her heart out, making the witch shudder with revulsion as her water dragons began to fade. Soon Lucia was freed so that she too could transform. Then both girls were singing in unison before another light voice filled the air with Rina's song.

"I've broken free from a cold wave of doubt...

But I don't know why I am crying...

And I turn, looking away from everyone...

Silently I vanish into the night air..."

The witch in front of them squirmed as she clutched at her heart, but this did not stop the onslaught of clear young voices that filled her head.

"I'm searching endlessly for something that I lost!"

As the song ended the witch disappeared in a blink of light. The girls smiled at each other before Lucia hugged the green haired girl in happiness.

"Rina! It is so good to see you!" Rina smiled as she held the older girl in a brief, but strong hug. "Why are you here? I thought you went home last month to stay?"

"Well, I did stay, but in the end I wanted to stay with you guys for a little longer before I ascend to my throne in the next three years." Hanon and Lucia nodded in agreement as they swam to the surface. Minutes later they were walking along the beach when Lucia stopped and headed back to the water.

"I will meet you back at the hotel!" she yelled as she splashed into the water. She swam to the rock that jutted from the place where she had taken Kaito when she had saved him as a child and just recently. There he was on the beach. He was waiting for her it seemed for he lightened up when her voice filled the silent air. Kaito stood entranced by the mermaid in front of him. Though he wanted to move closer to her he remained still.

_"When listening to my heart, it's bursts open and flies about, just what is this...?  
When I touch my heart, I touch a small flame of burning passion. This is the first time I've had these feelings!  
I won't stop singing once I've begun! I won't stop dancing once I've begun!  
I can't go back! I can't turn around! There's no way I'd ever not need love!  
Swimming around in the coral in the blue sea, let me tell you of my secret - learning of love.  
I'm going to continue singing until the excitement of my heart reaches you. _

_When I listen to my heart, I hear a whisper, just what is this...?  
Do you know? I become drenched in my heart's excitement all the way out to my long hair. Surely, you know these feelings.  
Just looking is boring. By just waiting, you won't notice.  
You can't move forward. You can't say no. So let's sleep together tonight. _

_Let me tell you of my secret as my pearl sleeps in the deep sea and we dream.  
I will surely continue to love that person, until I can give all of my heart to him.  
I won't stop running once I've begun. I won't stop loving him. This is no lie.  
I won't turn my eyes away. I won't let go of you. Right now, I can't be alone. _

_Let me tell you of the secret of the mermaid who swims in the white waves who gave me love.  
I will surely continue to love that person, until the excitement of my heart reaches him.  
Let me tell you of the secret of the mermaid who swims in the white waves who gave me love.  
I'll surely continue singing until these exciting feelings of mine reach you."_

She looked up at him as the song ended and the look in her eyes reflected exactly what he was feeling at the moment.

"Find me..." she breathed. "You have seen me before... Find me..." with that she disappeared into the sea, his brown eyes wide in shock and his mouth wanting to call her as her words echoed in his head.

* * *

Izuuru shook with fear as her master looked down at her, his rage held in check, but as his loyal servant she knew when he was mad and the man before her was beyond angry.

"You're to experienced to have lost to such a child's song!" he raged. He glared at her as his silver eyes flashed, making her ice blue eyes look like cubes of ice. "How many years have you been a sea monster?!" he snarled. "You revolt me!" he said in disgust. "For your failure I should kill you!" Izuuru shrunk back. "But I will just have you punished." A small woman walked over to him. "Sara, take her to your chamber." Those simple words struck a chord in Izuuru.

"Iie!" she cried in fear. "I'm sorry! Please do not make me listen to her song!!" Suddenly she was paralyzed to the ground as Gakuto stood before her, his forehead yellow with his power. Without one word she nodded her submission and the light disappeared. She got up and followed the white robed woman.

* * *

So? How did you like? Not like the anime much in the end of this chapter... Read and review. 


	7. Chapter 7

The young girl stood before her master, his silver eyes flashed dangerously.

"Master Gakuto," the young girl said. "I will not fail as Izuuru did." Her golden hair glowed as it traveled down her back to her ankles. Her golden eyes flashed with mischief.

"I hold you to that promise, Yuuri. Although, I have yet to kill Izuuru I will not hesitate the next time she fails. Same goes for you." Yuuri nodded and walked away, her long red frilly dress swayed behind her as she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Kaito looked out into the sea as he held his surfboard next to him. Since yesterday he had not been able to get the young mermaid out of his head. Truly, she had been in his head for years since she had saved him, but the urge to find her was stronger now since she had said those words.

**Flash Back**

_"Find me..." she breathed. "You have seen me before... Find me..." with that she disappeared into the sea, his brown eyes wide in shock and his mouth wanting to call her as her words echoed in his head._

**End of Flash Back**

It made him wonder more than before because now she was someone that he had seen before, but no one that he had seen looked like her. Suddenly two of his friends ran up to him.

"Did you hear?!" Kaito shook his head. "Pearl Waters is having a concert with three new idols!" Kaito almost brushed it off, but at his next words he stopped. "Three new _female_ idols and they _all_ look kinda familiar."

"When is this concert?" Kaito inquired.

"Tonight. Hey, doesn't Lucia work at Pearl Waters?" Kaito looked over in bewilderment. The other boy nodded.

"So does Hanon and Rina on occasion." This intrigued Kaito more as he turned to the sea. Vowing that he would find her and she would be with him forever he jumped into the surf.

* * *

(Pearl Water...) 

Lucia wound up the bubble maker and listened to the calming music that flowed from her music box. In a few short hours she would be singing with her two friends in their other forms. She was only doing this a request from her "sister" whose business was losing money and thought that this would help. It had. News of the idol concert had drawn a lot of attention and the seats would be overflowing with people tonight. A few hours later Lucia emerged from her room in her other form, Pink Pearl Voice. A few minutes later Hanon and Rina arrived in their alter-egos as well. They walked onto the curtained stage and waited for Nikora to announce them. When the curtain came up she pasted on a smile and walked forward. With the bright light she could not see all the people's faces, but she knew that there was a lot of them.

_"Star Light! _

_If you gather more light, _

_you can surely change this world. _

_Even the depths of the dark seas lie in the wind ahead, but _

_if you never... let go of my hand _

_Our dreams can begin in a super live concert! _

_On a stage of light and shadows. _

_With our super songs, we"ll convey our love _

_and give everyone a little bit of courage... in this song of love. _

_Star Light!_

_If you believe in yourself more _

_You should surely be able to change your future. _

_In this frozen world, despite being alone at dawn _

_and having a small body, you won't lose. _

_Love in your right hand can be felt in the super live concert! _

_On the stage of tears and sweat. _

_Just continue singing, Super Girls! _

_And the world will become connected with your feelings._

_Even the depths of the dark seas lie in the wind ahead, but _

_if you never... let go of my hand_

_Our dreams can begin in a super live concert! _

_On a stage of light and shadows. _

_With our super songs, we"ll convey our love _

_and give everyone a little bit of courage... in this song of love_

_Love in your right hand can be felt in the super live concert! _

_On the stage of tears and sweat. _

_Just continue singing, Super Girls! _

_And the world will become connected with your feelings."_

Kaito's jaw dropped as he looked at the girl up on stage. Her eyes, though blue, looked like Lucia's, but this girl on stage looked like his mermaid, without the tail. It had to be her, but he had never seen this girl before this, so who was his mermaid referring to? As he watched the three girls sing he noticed that the two girls next to her fully resembled Hanon and Rina. A few alterations on the length of their hair and color of their eyes, but other than that, they looked just like them. He would have to wait until the end of the concert to talk to them. Several songs later...

"Well, it sure was a nice crowd tonight. We want to sing one more song before the end of the concert tonight. This is for someone very special and dear to me," Pink Pearl Voice said before starting the next song off.

_"Ever since you arrived,my heart has been crazy. Oh,I wonder why?__When you smile, my heart turns into a small flame of burning passion, this is the first time I've had these feelings!  
I just can't stop singing my song! (HEY!)  
I just can't stop dancing along! (HEY)  
Can't turn around!(HEY!)Can't stop it now!(HEY!)  
I just can't help falling in love! ♥  
The suns golden glow is swimming in the sea that is filled full of love that I want to show you!  
And I'll keep on singing this song until you understand my heart and say the words...I LOVE YOU! _

Ever since you arrived,my mind has been crazy. Oh,I wonder why?  
Can't you see that you have made every part of my body overflowing with love?  
Oh,I'm sure that you know what this feeling is!  
Don't want to hear him say that I'm pushy! (HEY!)  
But if I wait, he'll take someone else! (HEY!)  
Please understand! My love is grand!  
And I want you by my side forever! ♥  
Let us dream about a pearl in the blue sea that can make(HEY!)all your dreams(HEY!)become reality!  
And I'll keep on loving you until you let me open up your heart and then I can say...I LOVE YOU!" 

Everyone burst into applause, but one person stood in awe. She was singing to him, he was sure of this. Kaito got up along with everyone else, but he headed for the stage.

"Hanon! Rina!" he yelled. Both girls headed turned, but they turned back and began to follow Pink Pear Voice back to her room. "Hanon!" This time she did not turn around, but instead chose to ignore him this time. Kaito wanted to follow them, but could not because Nikora stepped in front of him.

"You need to leave them alone." Even though he wanted to fight he would leave them be. He turned and walked away.

* * *

Kinda short filled with lots of songs, but that was the chapter that I could write today. Please read and review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kaito had to do something. In his heart he knew that since he had first laid eyes on Lucia that he felt something strong for her, but he also loved his mermaid. As he walked home from the concert a young girl approached him. Her golden orbs sad, like she had been crying.

"What is wrong?" The girl sniffled. "Are you lost?" The girl nodded, her long, golden tresses bounced. "Where are you going?"

"To find my sister," the girl said with a sniffle. Kaito smiled. "She has blond hair in two long pigtails and she wears a pink locket in the shape of a shell." This shocked Kaito as he took a step back. She couldn't be referring to the girl that he had just watched on stage, though had not noticed a pink, shell shaped locket. Then his eyes opened wide. Lucia had a pink, shell shaped locket, but he was unsure of her siblings? Besides her older sister, did she have anymore? "Have you seen her?" the girl asked, her voice taking on an edge of impatience. He looked down at the girl in confusion, but blew it off as hearing things.

"I think I have. Let's go see if it is her, okay?" The girl nodded as she followed beside him, his warm hand enveloping her cool one. They headed back to Pearl Waters. He approached Nikora, who upon seeing him again glared. "This girl says that she is lost and that she is looking for her sister."

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked as she looked down into the girl's golden orbs. Suddenly she enveloped the girl in a hug. "Ohh, Yuuri! I was wondering where you were!" The girl smiled, but not a smile of happiness. This smile was that of triumph, but neither of the adults noticed. "Come on, let's go see Lucia."

"Can I see her?" Kaito asked as the pair headed for the door. Nikora looked back at him and with a shake of her head walked the girl into the back room. Something told Kaito that something was wrong with this picture, so instead of leaving he followed the two. Yuuri followed the woman that she suspected of being the Pink Mermaid's guardian. As they walked along they came to a room where three girls stood talking to a penguin.

_'At last!'_ Yuuri thought to herself. _'And to add icing to the cake I have the last two, though Gakuto only seems interested in the Pink Princess.'_ With a mental shrug she entered the room, the four quietened at her presence.

"Who are you?" the blue haired girl inquired. Nikora giggled.

"This is Lucia's sister, Yuuri." Lucia frowned. She had never seen this little girl before. "Come on. Yuuri wants us to come with her." All three girls looked at Hippo in confusion, but before anyone could say anything a shock overcame their bodies. Just when Yuuri thought that she had them all Kaito ran into the room.

"Who are you!?" he asked as he ran to Lucia's prone form. He turned to glare at Yuuri. She smirked, evil oozing from her small form.

"I am Yuuri of the Dark Lovers!" With one flick of her wrists the room disappeared as Kaito lost consciousness.

* * *

"You have done well," Gakuto said as he looked down at the blond girl before him. Izuuru walked out from the darkness with a glare on her smooth features. "You could learn from her, Izuuru." This seemed to piss her off more, but she said nothing as she nodded. Gakuto stood up and headed for the room where all his new prisoners were being held. When he had gone two other girls appeared in the room, all glared at Yuuri. 

"How could you, a little wisp of a girl get all of them?" Yuuri smiled at the older girl who wore a bandanna on her head whose yellow eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well, Eriru, I just happened to be smart like that." Another woman chuckled in the shadows as she walked out to greet the group, her cold voice crawling up the spines of the other three.

"I think it was just luck because you caught _three_ extras that Gakuto will not want." The others realized that this was true. There was an extra mermaid, that was not a princess along with a human boy and a penguin. Gakuto would probably dispose of the three because they were of no use to him. As they stood there Gakuto stood in the dungeon of his castle looking over his captives when one of particular interest caught his eye. It was his brother, a boy who had he had not seen in years since they had been separated at birth. He would recognize him though because they were almost exact replicas of each other. Yes, they were twins. He turned his attention the girl that lay next to his brother. It was the North Pacific Princess, the one that he wanted for his own. He reached out for the girl, but before he could touch her a yellow light sparked out and blasted him away from the girl. He looked down in time to see his brother tighten his grip on the girl. Then his brown eyes opened and looked up at him, the eyes were full of anger.

"Who are you?" he asked as he stood to face the silver haired man before him. Somehow this man looked familiar to him. Then Gakuto smirked.

"I am your brother." These simple words filled Kaito with confusion. "I am Gakuto, king of the Panthalassa clan and you are my brother, the discarded prince. I wonder why our parents decided to get rid of you?" These words were absorbed into Kaito's brain and his first impulse was to slug the man in front of him, which is what he did. As they fought Lucia woke up and upon seeing both men fighting sat up and yelled at them to stop. Though she did not understand what was going on she was not about to let her beloved get hurt. Both men turned to her.

"Oh my God!" she cried. "Kaito, he looks just like you!" Kaito looked at the girl before him. It was his mermaid, not Lucia that looked back at him. As if reading his thoughts Gakuto turned to him with a smirk.

"Hai, it is her. This is Lucia, your precious mermaid and human." Kaito stood shocked as his head put both of them side by side and then on top of each other. He could see it, but why hadn't she told him? "Oh, you're probably wondering why she deceived you..." he faded off as he turned his attention back to the princess. "She was forbidden to speak a word of it. Even then she tried to hint it to you." Just then her friends made their presence known.

_"Lucia!" _Hippo shrieked angrily. "You didn't!" Gakuto smirked.

"Oh, she did. She gave him hints so that she could be with him, but that will not happen," Gakuto said as he grabbed Lucia and disappeared. "She is mine!"

"LUCIA!" Kaito yelled as the room filled with a yellow light before all went black.

* * *

Okay, how do you like that? Good? Bad? Want more? Please read and review... I would like to thank Awesome Rapidash and  
my anonymous reviewer for their continued support and reviews. Awesome Rapidash, you have been the best by letting me know your opinion on this story and giving me critiques and compliments. Arigato! 


	9. Chapter 9

Lucia's blue eyes opened to find herself in a large room on a rather large bed. Next to her was a woman with a white cloak covering her body.

"So, you are awake?" the woman asked as she pulled her cloak away from her body. Lucia frowned at the dark haired woman. "You must be wondering who I am. My name is Sara. I was once the princess of the Indian Ocean, but I never wanted to be one, so I gave it up." Suddenly realizing that she was explaining to this girl who and what she was she closed her mouth. What was it about this girl that made her want to confess to her.

"Why am I here?" Sara frowned at her. "What does he want with me and the other princesses?"

"He wants their kingdoms and well, with you he wants to give me a child because I can not give him one." Lucia gasped as she backed away from the woman next to her. "Do not be disgusted. It is a great thing to be with him." Lucia shook her head.

"I will not do that with him! I love Kaito!" Sara smirked.

"Ahhh, Gakuto's brother. Yes, he is a nice looking boy, but you will grow to like Gakuto and not like you have a choice in the matter." This confused the pink mermaid. "He will be disposing of his brother soon and you will never see him again. Now, here, drink this. It will make you feel better." Sara handed her a small glass of red liquid. Lucia stared at it suspiciously before shaking her head. "It is not poisoned. As I told you. You are important and will not be killed." Though Lucia still distrusted the lady before she took the glass and drank the red contents. The red liquid was sweet, but dry as it burned down her throat. Soon she began to feel funny. She looked over at Sara and began to laugh. Sara smiled before leaving the girl to the spiked wine.

* * *

Kaito awoke to a group of female faces looking down at him in concern. He groaned as he sat up and looked around him. They were still in the dark and damp dungeon. 

"Lucia?" he questioned them. All the girls looked down sadly. "Where is she?" he asked the mermaids. The blue haired girl looked up at him. "Hanon?" she nodded.

"Gakuto took her with him. We are unsure of where he took her or what he intends to do with her or us." Then it struck him. He was underwater, with a group of mermaids, trapped in the dungeon of his alienated brother. What would he do with them? Then the young girl that had abducted them appeared before them, but this time she had three other girls with her. All of them were different. One he remembered from the second time he had seen his mermaid.

"Ah, I see that you remember me," Yuuri said. "and that you remember Izuuru, who took you the first time. Well, these other two are Eriru and Maria. We are the Dark Lovers, Gakuto's most loyal servants." Nikora moved forward.

"What have you done with Lucia?" Yuuri smirked.

"You should not worry about her," Yuuri said, her eyes sparking. "You should be more concerned about yourselves." Suddenly the girl named Maria stepped forward and shot two blasts of ice out that hit Nikora and Hippo, freezing them in encasements of ice.

"Kuso," Rina muttered as she grabbed Hanon's hand. Kaito moved back a step to stand next to the two mermaids. "This is not good." Both girls then looked at each other, ready to transform, but Maria did not want to allow that. With a flick of her wrists two more blasts of ice, but before they could hit a bright, yellow light filled the room. When the light faded all the villains lay on the ground as Kaito stood before them before collapsing. Hanon and Rina moved over to his limp form before gathering him up between them. They swam to the now unlocked door and moved quickly through the palace, looking through each of the doors, trying to find Lucia. Within minutes Kaito opened his eyes and was able to walk by himself. As they were searching through the rooms Hanon stopped.

"On the morning when, you woke up on  
A bed made of rippling waves  
Everything ended and began again

While we sat there, in silence  
With the warm light surrounding us  
All of my hopes, they were reborn  
and returned to the sea..."

It was a familiar melody that pulled her to it. Her little body flowed to it as her long blue waves followed it. Rina had transformed by then and headed past her to the throne room. Kaito was confused on who to follow, but followed Rina, who he assumed headed into the direction of Lucia.

* * *

(Another Room..) 

Lucia smiled goofingly as she moved about the room in her transformed state. Somewhere between being mad and being silly she had transform, but she knew not when and why, she just knew that she felt free. Then Gakuto showed up and in her drugged state she thought that he was Kaito. She moved toward him, her body pulled toward her unknown desire. Her heart cried that he was not the one, but in her state she was not listening to it. Rina and Kaito were pulled into a room which made Rina stop. They were surrounded by glowing tubes. Rina moved to one as Kaito moved on, his spirit continued to pull him to a dark shadowed corner where a door was.

* * *

(In a Dark Room...) 

Hanon moved closer to the door and upon opening it she found Mitsuki-senshi or Tarou-chan as she called him. He was sitting at a piano with a Sara who stood next to him sadly. She watched him as she sang. Hanon stood in the darkness watching the former loves sing and play in perfect harmony. She knew that the woman before her was Tarou's true love, the one that he had talked about though she looked like a human. Hanon walked out of the darkness.

"I can see that you still love him as he still pines for you." Sara looked over at the girl in question. "He told me about a mermaid in the Indian Ocean that he loved, but due to unfortunate circumstances he had to leave. He always wished that she would find him. He even wrote a song to her. I can see that you are her and I wish you both the best of luck. The best blessing that I can give you." The woman in front of her softened, her dark hair lightened to orange as she turned to her love. It was true. He did love her and he did deserve to be free. She sang beside him, her soft voice setting him free. Tarou turned to his love and at his soft wards turned to Hanon. He stood and hugged the orange haired woman before he walked over to Hanon and kissed her deeply on the lips. When they pulled back she grabbed his hand and led him out of the room with Sara's dark orange eyes following them before she disappeared.

* * *

(In the Throne Room...)

Rina clung to a liquid chamber that held her twin sister.

"Noel!" she cried at the chamber. "Oh, Noel!" She pounded her tiny fists onto the glass chamber as she cried out her friend's name. One big punch into the glass chamber shatters the glass, freeing her friend. Rina caught her long time friend and when Noel opens her eyes Rina stares at her with love before hugging her friend close.

"We must free the rest." Rina nodded as they released the rest of their friends.

* * *

(Gakuto's Room...)

Kaito moved toward a closed door, his spirit pulling him to this door. When he opened the door and saw the sight before him he grew enraged.

* * *

Good? Rapidash, what do you think? 


	10. Chapter 10

Lucia lay under Gakuto, who was half naked, now that he had disposed of his jacket. Gakuto had managed to shred most of the top part of her dress, exposing some of her pale breasts. Kaito flew at the couple, his anger glowing in his brown eyes as he threw his brother off his girlfriend. The sign on his forehead began to glow a golden yellow as his anger increased.

"You mother fucking bastard!" he yelled as he stood over his brother, who was slouched against the now destroyed wall. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Lucia sat up wobbly, her eyes glazed and half lidded.

"K-Kaito," she murmured as she walked slowly over to him, her steps shaky. Her slender arms linked around his waist as she pulled her warm body close to his.

"Lucia," he whispered as he turned to look at her. He could see the effect of the drugs that Gakuto had slipped in her drink. He turned back to his brother as he lifted Lucia up into his arms. "I will deal with you another day. Right now I need to take care of her." With that he carried her out of the room in search of the other girls. Gakuto watched with blurred vision as his brother left with the one mermaid that he had been searching for forever and now she was getting away. Just as he was blacking out Maria walked into the room and upon seeing him in his state rushed to his side.

* * *

Kaito found the others with more than the ones he left with them. Upon seeing Lucia's loose state they began to wonder what had transpired.

"He drugged her," Kaito said as he rushed out of the room toward the exit. Everyone followed him closely and soon they were out of the shadowy castle and swimming to the surface. Once there, no one knew what to say.

"Well, now you know," Hanon said as she stepped forward. Kaito nodded. "This is good, I mean Lucia was really torn up about this problem and now that you know everything will be great." He nodded again before Rina stepped forward to take Lucia who was pressing kisses to the exposed skin around Kaito's tan neck. He handed her over almost hesitantly before he parted ways. Rina turned to her twin sisters who looked sadly down at the girl in her arms.

* * *

The next morning Lucia awoke with a slight headache. She looked around her in bewilderment.

_'Where am I?'_ Her brown eyes scanned the room for something familiar. Then she realized that she was in the human world. _'What am I doing here? Gakuto will be worried about me. I must go home.' _Lucia stood up and headed for the door, but was intercepted when the door opened to reveal a blond boy. "Who are you?" she inquired. The boy's blond eyes looked up at Lucia, confusion at her confusion evident on his small face.

"It is I, Hippo. You know that Lucia." She shook her head, making her short brown locks swish around her face.

"I do not know you, nor do I know why I am in the human world in this weird room." Then it hit her. "You have kidnapped me from my beloved Gakuto!" she said accusingly. "Take me back!" Hippo stepped back in shock. Lucia thought that she was Gakuto's lover and she didn't remember that she was a princess.

"Princess," he said. "You are not Gakuto's lover. He is the enemy and he tried to take you against your wil-" Lucia's pale hands flew to her ears.

"I can not hear you spew such lies!" She pushed past him and ran down the stairs as she headed for the door out of Pearl Waters. With a crash she fell to the ground. Looking up she found herself staring up at six girls who looked down at her. "Who are you?" she asked as she stood up. "Why do you block my path?" Hanon looked over at Rina who looked at Noel as confusion filled the room.

"We are your friends and fellow mermaid companions," Hanon said. Sara stepped forward.

"She will not remember you. She will not remember anything. Gakuto must have poisoned her mind with the drugs." Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Why did you not tell us this before?" Rina asked angrily. Sara frowned.

"I had not realized that he was that bad. I, myself, was under his spell for so long that I did not see him for what he was." Everyone fell silent.

"This is not good," CoCo said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

I know. Short. I had no time to plan this chapter. I just sent out two other story chapters and this one was kinda last, but I thought I could leave you guessing with this one. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kaito walked into the school yard and the first thing he did was look around at all the students, his brown eyes searching for one young girl. A few seconds later the school bell rang and with a shrug of his shoulders he headed into the building. Maybe she had already gone in. He walked quickly through the crowded halls, his eyes still searching for the mop of dirty blond hair that only Lucia could have. As he turned the corner to head into his homeroom he saw them.

"Rina! Hanon!" he hollered as he ran toward them. Both girls glanced up at him, but neither looked very happy at the moment. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stood before them.

"I will tell you later," Rina said as they all headed into the large room full of loud students. The time seemed to drag as seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Soon the lunch bell rang and as the students filed out of the room the group of three stayed behind to wait for the moment to head to their tree.

"So, what is going on?" Kaito inquired as soon as they got to the tree.

"Lucia has been brain washed," Rina said simply.

"Nani?" he asked. "Brain washed?" Rina nodded.

"The stuff that she drank was tainted with a drug that cleared her memory."

"Stupid Lucia," Kaito muttered angrily. "She should have known better." Rina nodded again.

"Hai, she should have, but she was scared and under stress. After all the shit that has happened in her life in the last twenty-four hours her mind was scrambled." He nodded. He understood that for a girl like Lucia, stress was not an easy thing to handle. "She is at home right now. She has been trying to escape all night. She is under the impression that Gakuto is her lover and that we abducted her." Kaito didn't know what to say. Lucia was his, but she thought that she belonged to his brother. Rina turned to head back to school as the bell sounded shrilly around them.

"I'm coming home with you," he said. Both girls nodded.

* * *

Lucia looked around the medium sized room, her brown eyes taking in all the space around her. So, she was to be imprisoned? If this was the way it was to be then she would make these people's lives miserable until she escaped or was released. She walked over to the window that overlooked the expansive ocean, her brown eyes longing as she wished to be free again. 

"Where are you?" she asked the shinning waters. She felt a cold shiver go up her spine as a presence filled the room. She turned to find her "lover" in front of her.

"Come, my love," Gakuto said as he held his hand out for her. With a sigh she grabbed his hand and then they were gone.

"Lucia," Hippo called as he knocked on her door. "Lunch time." When he received no answer he pushed the unlocked door open to find the room empty. "Kuso!" he cursed as the tray clattered to the floor. With one movement he was out of the room and down the stairs. "Nikora!" he screeched.

* * *

Gakuto took a bath, his thoughts on the girl that lay in his bed. Sure, he had felt something for Sara, but for Lucia he felt this pull toward her. He could not name this feeling for he had no label for it. Maybe because his brother wanted her or maybe her purity pulled him to her. Whatever it was he did not care. He just knew that he wanted her and he would have her. He would kill any who dared get in his way.

* * *

Kaito jumped into the cool waters of the ocean as thoughts of what had greeted them when they had gone to Pearl Waters.. 

**Flash Back**

_Rina opened the door to Pearl Waters only to be greeted by a very upset penguin._

_"Oh, Rina!" he cried. "Kaito, Hanon, I am so glad to see you!" he wailed._

_"What is w-" Hanon stopped as one thing entered all their minds at once._

_"LUCIA!" all three cried. With one motion Kaito was gone first. Rina and Hanon followed shortly after._

**End of Flash Back**

Kaito headed for Lucia's kingdom, his mission in his mind as he grew closer to the underwater kingdom.

* * *

The older woman glared at the young girl that slept silently in Gakuto's bed, her blond hair swirled around her on the white sheets. The girl had taken the man she wanted and she could not allow this to continue. The girl would have to be disposed of. She would have to wait for the right time. With last look at the girl the woman whispered one word to her. 

"Soon."

* * *

What do you think? Sorry about the wait on this Rapidash. Just got a computer for me so these chapters should start coming quicker. 


	12. Chapter 12

After weeks of searching they had still not come across the floating castle. Kaito stood, looking out the window, his eyes shadowed as he waited of news of his pink princess. In the distance a small dolphin appeared. It swam closer to the window.

"Momo-chan," Kaito said. "Anything new?" The dolphin shook his gray head. Kaito thanked the sea creature before turning away from him. "Kuso," he cursed. It was going to take a long time to locate the young girl, but to him that was no big obstacle. He would search forever for the girl that was meant to be his soul mate.

"Found it!" Caren yelled as she burst into the large room. Kaito looked over at her, happiness taking over his once grim features. "We have to hurry!" With that she was gone and Kaito followed quickly after. Minutes after their departure they were joined by the rest of the mermaids. The large group headed toward the awaiting darkness of the ocean. As they neared two girls appeared before them. One wore red and the other was blue.

"Welcome," they said. "We are the Black Beauty Sisters and we shall be the last thing you see before you die."

"Voice in the Dark  
Yami no FORIA  
Shinju no kizuna ubae  
Voice in the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice in the Dark  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara!  
Heiwa nante maboroshi  
Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi  
Nami no ito wo karamasetara hiki ushio ni naru  
Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo ITAZURA na biyaku ni kaete  
Yowai mono wo madowasete yuku deshou 

"Voice in the Dark  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODII  
Voice in the Dark!  
Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!

Uzumaku RIFUREIN de...  
Shinju no kizuna ubae

"Omoi" nante suteteru  
Yume miru shoujo no dokuhaku  
Sakebi nante dare ni mo todokanai

Voice in the Dark  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice in the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara!

The mermaids around him cringed and wriggled in agony as the music of the sisters filled their heads. Kaito stared in confusion.

"Ai ni mamorareteiru SHIAWASE NA MONOTACHI  
Tsutawaru" to shinjiteiru hitomi ga mabushii

Voice in the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODII  
Voice in the Dark!  
Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!"

Voice in the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice in the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara!"

Suddenly the human form of Hippo appeared, his clothes that of his other form.

"We must fight them and stop their singing so that the girls can transform and fight back," he said. Kaito nodded. This was his first actual mermaid fight and he was clueless, but Hippo knew what to do so Kaito would follow him. "Key Rod Release!" the blond haired boy yelled. The force of the attack stopped the two girls from singing. With a signal Kaito rushed forward with a scream of anger and frustration the mark on his head appeared. The already stunned girls were thrown back by the force of his powers. The mermaids were set free and as soon as this happened they yelled out their transformations.

"Yellow Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Aquamarine Pearl Voice!"

"Deep Blue Pearl Voice!"

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!" Within seconds of their cries Kaito was surrounded by humanoid looking females. The traveled past the two dead sisters, whose blood swirled around them like incense. The gate to the castle loomed before them, it's black, bared doors loomed before them ominously. Sara pulled a small, golden key out of her pocket. "Is everyone ready for the creatures that lie beyond these doors?" Everyone nodded. With a twist of the key in the rusted lock the door opened.

* * *

Are you ready for the trials that await the girls? We are nearing the end of this story. Please tell me what you think... If you like Dragonball Z, I have written several stories dedicated to this. In the near future I hope to write more Mermaid Melody stories, but until then I hope that you enjoy this one and my DBZ stories. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kaito stepped in first, his brown eyes adjusting to the darkness and gloom of the large room. The large group walked into the main hallway, their gazes flickered around them for anymore surprises. The room was deadly quiet, except for their booted feet hitting the marble floor.

"This is too easy," Caren said as she walked next to her two sisters, her indigo hair swirled behind her. Noel and Rina nodded. Suddenly, in the darkness a figure appeared before them, her hair dancing around her.

"Who is there?" Hanon yelled as everyone took a fighting stance. The figure chuckled as the lights came on around them.

"Oh, you should know me," the lady said venously. "After all. You fought me first!" Izuuru stepped out of the darkness, her old features even more prevalent from her tortures that had been dealt to her for her failure. Everyone stepped back in awe and disgust. Sure, she was an older lady, but because of the hand dealt to her by Gakuto she had aged at least ten years, making her skin sag and dark circles to appear under her eyes. "See what _YOU_ did to _ME_!" she screamed as the water began to swirl around her aged form. Water dragons appeared on each of her sides, their dark red eyes flashed in warning before flying at the group. Hanon was blown back by the dragon as it brushed her and slammed into Caren. The indigo fighter was knocked into a pillar. Blood dipped from her lips as she looked up at the witch. The other dragon slammed into Rina, who was knocked off balance as she was looking at her twin. The witch cackled as two more dragons appeared by her side. She did nothing as the four dragons attacked the group. Within minutes all the fighters were in various states of disarray. "More of you and you fall in battle so quickly!" Izuuru said with a laugh. "The pink mermaid must have been the best fighter out of all of you!" This made Kaito mad as he stood up, the sign of Triton flared brightly on his forehead.

"Fuck you!" he yelled as the light grew brighter, the room glowed a white as all the dragons were blown away, the water hissed as it turned into steam. Izuuru screamed as the light hit her, her skin boiled and bubbled. Within seconds she was burned and dead, her lithe body falling to the ground in a fried heap. Everyone got up and headed deeper into the now lite castle. Sara led the way, as she knew her way around past the maze that the castle held.

* * *

Lucia awoke to find Gakuto sitting next to her. She smiled warmly at him. 

"Hello, my love," she said as she sat up. "You look upset." Gakuto softened his visage.

"I have some problems that I must attend to, but I do not wish to leave you unattended." Lucia looked up at him.

"You have the Dark Lovers, ne?" He nodded, almost surprised that she remembered the Lovers. "You should have nothing to worry about until they are defeated." This was true. Sure, they were a nuisance, but until they were defeated he could stay with the pink princess. He leaned forward, his lips brushing her's in a tender, uncertain kiss.

* * *

Kaito clenched his heart as he felt it spike for one moment. 

_'It must be Lucia,'_ he thought as he began to run faster. They ran down, what seemed to be a never ending hall. Sara ran ahead of them, her eyes searching for any thing that should appear before them. They rounded a corner, only for her to run into a medium sized obstacle.

"So, Izuuru is has been defeated and I am your next opponent," the girl in front of them said. Her eyes glowed red just seconds before she attacked the orange haired girl before her. With a scream, Sara fell to the ground, blood oozed from the scratch across her forehead. Eriru stepped forward, her yellow bandanna seemed to glow in the bright light. Kaito stepped forward to help Sara up. After helping her up he handed her off to CoCo he turned to the woman before him.

"Okay, I am getting so tired of all you bitches getting in our way!" he cried as he ran toward her. Eriru jumped back and with a flare of her hands pushed him back. She would not be defeated so easily. Kaito shook his head and then a song began behind him.

_"I want to change the world  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
Change my mind  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,  
It's wonderland"_

Sara sang loudly, her voice bounced off the stone pillars and marble floors. Rina stepped forward with her two sisters, their voices united into their microphones.

_"You've left something in the far reaches of the gray sky,  
and you keep on searching  
as you wander.  
In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow  
I can't believe anything, and close my ears.  
When I met you, I found my true place in life.  
An innocent kindness is right here.  
And so we awaken..." _

Coco and Hanon joined in, their voices blended with the rest into one very strong and powerful voice. Eriru fell to the floor, her hands flying to her ears as the song caused her pain. 

_"I want to change the world  
I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you,  
then I can fly anywhere.  
Change my mind  
I can spread my wings and fly toward the unknown future  
without losing my passion.  
It's wonderland" _

"We keep swimming the same world  
until the day we reach our dreams.  
All of us bear the same worries  
When you stop and look, I'll be right here  
gazing at you."

Eriru squirmed on the floor as the song made her twitch and fight the urge to barf. Oh, how she hated these songs that they sang. Her skin seemed to itch and burn from the song, her screams escaped her lips as she continued to squirm. 

_"I want to change the world  
If you accept my gaze as I watch over you  
and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything.  
Change my mind  
I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here.  
Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen.  
It's wonderland" _

"I want to change the world  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
Change my mind  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine.  
It's wonderland!" 

Eriru screamed one last time as the song ended.

"You fucking bitches!" she cried just seconds before Kaito killed her with a blast of his own power. They walked past the burned Eriru, on to whatever else awaited them in the darkness.

* * *

Dark enough? Decided that this need some killing of the characters instead of just hurting them... 


	14. Chapter 14

The group stepped farther into the castle, the water dripped on the stone floor somewhere in the long tunnel.

"This could take us forever," CoCo said as they passed several doors. "How come we don't check these rooms?" Kaito turned to face her.

"Something tells me that she is not in those," he explained. He turned back to face the front just in time for another shadowed figure to step forward. The person stepped into the light, her blonde hair shimmered in the golden rays.

"Hi, so sad that the two old bitches are gone, but they were incompetent so that leaves me, Yuuri!" The princess stepped forward, moving Kaito to the back.

"You the little brat that captured us!" Hanon yelled angrily as she stepped to the leader position. The girl chuckled. "You litt-" she was cut off as a piano appeared and Yuuri began to place a very harsh melody. Hanon and the girls fell to the ground. Kaito looked around him at the fallen girls. He ran at the young looking girl and knocked her to the ground, his foot breaking a few keys in the process. The princess stood, their microphones posed. With a chorus of voices they began to sing.

_"__The last page of the fairytale story  
is rewritten, changed into a tragedy.  
Even the heart of the only person who believed is lost,  
as if love and dreams were nothing more than a sandcastle,  
fragile, short-lived, empty, broken, deceased. I never wished for that.  
But even so, even now, I can't forget  
the melody you always sang. "_

Yuuri clutched her ears as the song filtered into her eardrums. She squirmed as she tried to stand and get away from the lone voice of Rina. Hanon stepped forward, her pink lips opened as she began to join in with the green princess.

_"It vibrates in my chest, and I feel as if I can return. To that time  
surely, surely I will return. Shake off the chains that bind me,  
toward the blue ocean of the two connected worlds--  
Absolutely!  
Only love can overcome everything.  
The constellation decided by fate can even be changed.  
Disappear! The cowardly lie, and the present, too...  
I dream of seven lives wrapped in the gentleness and love  
of our maternal ocean, shining like a jewel.  
Therefore I have come here,  
I will no longer drown myself in lies,  
because I have someone to protect, I have a world to protect."_

CoCo and Caren joined their voices to the song. Yuuri continued to squirm. Red liquid seeped from between her hands that still covered her pale ears. The sound was so horrible, so high pitched to her sensitive ears.

_"Surely!"_ the girls cried loudly, making Yuuri scream in sure pain. Yuuri's ears bled more, the flow thickening as her pain increased. It felt like her brain was exploding. Deep inside her head her brain actually was throbbing as it tried to fight the song. On the outside she just looked like that she had a migraine, while on the inside her brain was being torn apart.Sara sang loudly, her voice rising above the others with her sadness.

_"Blindness and suspicion are weaknesses.  
I want to believe in a love without shape or proof,  
Until the day that I feel true love in my own hands...  
On the morning that I awake on my bed of waves,  
everything will be over, something new will begin.  
Wrapped in a warm and gentle light,  
I'll return to the ocean full of hope.  
Look! Bells of joy are ringing, and when the seven oceans are giving off brilliant light,  
I want to gaze at the person I love most, and at the miracle of love.  
And then, softly, we'll kiss, won't we..."_

Yuuri finally screamed her last scream of pain as the blood seeped from her pale ears, her head cracked as she fell to the ground, her hard skull making contact with the stone marble floor. The girls looked down in disgust at the girl's still body. They walked around her, making sure that their boots or shoes did not touch the evil child's blood.

* * *

Lucia looked up at Gakuto, her blue eyes half lidded with the wine that swam in her blood. This was the time for him to make his move. He began to remove her clothes as she watched him in her faded state with no protest. He bared her small, pert breasts to his vision. Her skin was pale, but in a good way. He finished unclothing her and began to unclothe himself. Dark eyes watched from the shadows, a fire beginning to burn in them. She could not believe this! He was going to take that _child_ as his queen! The dark woman faded into the shadows as she went to find the small search party. First she would destroy them and then she would destroy the girl so that maybe her king would choose her! With an evil chuckle she entered the long hall that the group was trapped.

_'It's a good thing that Gakuto's family made this castle impenetrable,'_ she thought to herself with a smile. Voices began to fill the hall as the group grew closer. _'Just a little farther,'_ she urged them silently.

* * *

Thought I would stop here, my lack of sleep is catching up on me, but I wanted to write a little something on one of my four remaining stories and this one won... Yawn Goodnight. 


	15. Chapter 15

Kaito stopped as his ears picked up the sound of someone up ahead. He turned to the girls behind him and with a quick flash of his hand stopped them. He moved forward slowly and two steps forward Maria stepped forward, her hands ready. She threw two blasts, one of them hitting Kaito on the left arm. With a grunt he fell to the ground.

"Damn!" he grunted, but the girls did not give up or back down, their voices raised up as they sang a new song, it's power even more than the one before it.

_"He loves me, He loves you not.  
He loves me, He loves me not.  
He loves me, He loves YOU not.  
HE LOVES YOU NOT._

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
Take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, Do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you."_

Maria groaned as the pain slowly filled her head, the words making her heart ach. She could feel the love that the girls put into the song and she could feel the accuracy of the song as it filled her heart. She fell to the ground.

"Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby.  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in.

You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flutt your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied."

Her blood moved quicker, her heart pounded faster as she felt the panic rise. She felt something warm touch her top lip as she smelled the metallic smell and with a shaking hand she touched her lip. She looked at the fingers that now held crimson blood, letting her know of her nosebleed. Her eyes slanted as she looked up at the ones that were causing her misery, but she could not muster up enough strength to fight back. Her energy slowly left her, as the music grew more dominant. She suddenly saw Gakuto fucking Lucia and in that one moment her power doubled. With a cry of anger and despair she stood up, ice flying from her body in spikes. Some hit the girls, but their singing never stopped, nor did it waver. 

_[Chorus:  
"No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He loves me, he loves you not. _

You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there.  
Always looking for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy." 

Maria sank to her knees as her power finally left her.

"Gakuto," she sobbed as she looked up in agony. "Why did you choose her and not me?!" Kaito watched as the woman before him cried as the last of her life left her. It was fruitless to fight the group of mermaids and now she knew this. They walked past her, Kaito looked down at her with pity as they headed for the last known person that they had to fight to get to the pink princess.

Lucia squirmed beneath Gakuto, but it was not in pleasure. No, she was fighting him. Even with all the wine in her system she had felt wrong with him touching her. He was not the man that she wanted to have take her virginity. With a cry of anger and fear she managed to throw him off her. She pulled the sheets up around her body.

"Iie, Gakuto," she murmured. "I am not giving that to you. It does not feel right." The Kaito look-a-like growled angrily and lunged at her. He was not going to take no with all that he did to get her here, all that he had lost. "Kaitoooooooooo!" she screamed fearfully as she fought to remove him again.

* * *

Kaito and the girls were nearing the end of the corridor when a scream filled the castle.

"LUCIA!" he cried as he ran quickly down the hall, the girls close behind him. He made it to the door that he had entered only once before and with a silent prayer he hoped that he would not see a worse scene. When the door opened, his brown eyes flashed a dangerous red, his vision darkened as he flew at his brother straddling a bruised up Lucia. Oh, he would pay for this that was for certain. "You fucking bastard!" His fist hit the other guy's shocked face and sent him flying.

* * *

Okay that is where we are going to end for today. There might be one or two more chapters. I would like to thank the readers who reviewed this story. I would especially like to thank Awesome Rapidash for all the great critics and reviews and for being loyal this whole time. You gave my story a chance. I only hope that you will like the fight scene coming up. 


	16. Chapter 16

Kaito stood over his twin, his hate for the man evident in the fire that burned in his brown eyes. Lucia looked the two twins, her confusion showing as the girls ran to her side.

"Lucia!" they cried. She shoved Hanon, who had tried to hug her.

"What are you doing?" she cried in bewilderment. "I do not know who you are or why you dare touch me, she slurred, the wine still in her system." The men in the other part of the room glared daggers at each other.

"How dare you touch an innocent girl!" Kaito yelled in rage. Gakuto looked at him in rage.

"She is mine and there is no way to change that!" Kaito growled, his power flaring around him. An aura of gold flickered around him as his rage grew. Gakuto glowed, his aura never flickering as it fixed to him. This would be a battle to the death, who would win? Their auras danced around them, the golds clashing into an unknown color, its glittering contents spraying into the air like firecrackers. The girls grabbed Lucia, their eyes wide as the two men collided in anger, both fighting for the pink mermaid. One was for love; the other was for lust and want. Silver clashed with brown as their bodies clashed, their golden light clashed with them. Kaito's fist connected with his brother's chin again, this time making him spit out blood as he flew back at him. Gakuto powered up a little, and with a flash of light blinded Kaito. With that done, Gakuto used his fists to beat his brother to the ground. Kaito felt his nose bust with blood, it flying into the air in front of him. No light entered the deep-sea castle so in the fake light they watched the two fight, Lucia torn between the two; one that she thought was her love and one that she felt was her love. The two beat each other to a pulp, garments torn, blood descending from their wounds and bruises all over their persons.

"IIE!!" she screamed in irritation. Neither man stopped their bombardment of fists. "Kami damn it!" she yelled. "Stop this fucking fighting!" she yelled. This time both men looked her in puzzlement. Neither had heard her say cuss words. "What the hell is this about?!" she cried in confusion and frustration. Both men looked at each other.

"You," both said in agreement. Lucia was taken back. They were fighting over her? She had neve- her mind began to spin as her world turned itself upside down trying to right itself. The drug began to weaken as her spirit pushed it away. Her eyes switched from light blue to dark navy, her body trying to figure itself out. With a sigh, her body let go. She fell to the hard, marble floor, her skill cracking against the surface. The girls grabbed the unconscious girl just as Kaito looked at her in concern.

"Kaito, go," Sara said as she stepped forward. Kaito pushed her to the ground as he stared at his brother.

"Iie, he is mine."

"But I love him!" she proclaimed. Kaito turned to her, unadulterated anger in his eyes.

"He injured the individual that I love!" He shoved her to the floor, his anger unbridled as he turned to his brother. "You have caused injury to the one that I love and the friends that she cared for! I will slaughter you for this!" Kaito gave no time for his brother to counter as his hand made its way into his abdomen and through it. Gakuto looked at his brother in surprise, he had never known that he had this in him. He assumed that his brother was weaker, that by being more human that he was the weaker of the two. This was not accurate. When it came to being human, his feelings controlled all and that meant that upon threatening love of his life that he had signed his death certificate. Kaito powered up as the girls began their song, their only way to help the man that was Lucia's only.

_[Spoken:  
"Baby, I know you're hurting  
Right now you feel like you could never  
Love again  
Now all I ask is for a chance  
To prove that I love you_

_From the first day  
That I saw your smiling face  
Honey, I knew that we would  
Be together forever  
Ooh when I asked you out  
You said no but I found out  
Darling that you'd been hurt  
You felt like you'd never love again  
I deserve a try honey just once  
Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge  
But honey he' s nothing like me"_

Gakuto cringed, but he did not back down from the fight in front of him. He continued to try and fight his brother in front of him, but then Lucia stepped forward, her memory restored. With a kiss to Kaito she took a solo.

_[Chorus:  
"I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey, that's no lie"  
[2x_

The other mermaids sang the echoes as Kaito sang to Lucia, his heart crying for his love.

_"As time goes by  
You will get to know me  
A little more better  
Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby  
And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid)  
To let your feelings show (feelings show)  
And I understand  
Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because)  
I deserve a try (try) honey  
Just once (once)  
Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked)  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge)  
But honey he's nothing like me  
Darling why can't you see"_

_[Chorus (2x)_

The girls took over as the pair kissed, their souls mixing into one. This is what the two were looking for. Gakuto fell to the floor, his soul fighting his physical body. Both wanted to escape, but only one could. As blood dripped out of his mouth, Sara cried for him and with a cry of angst she ran to him, her voice gone from the group. She sang softly for the man in her arms, her sadness very evident on her face. Gakuto looked up at her, confusion in his eyes.

"W-Why?" he managed to croak out. "I was so evil and yet as the true princess you are, you still love me?" Sara nodded.

"I'll always love you," she whispered as the castle trembled around them.

_[Bridge:  
"No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)  
I swear (Oh I, oh I, I swear)  
No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)"_

The group watched with sadness as Sara and Gakuto hugged. Kaito's anger ebbed as he stepped forward.

"Why don't you come with us?" he asked. The other man looked over at him.

"I am forbidden to leave here. My body has been imprisoned here." The castle shook more as the evil that built it dissolved. The spirits of the Dark Lovers and Black Beauty Sisters entered the crumbling room, their souls still attached to Gakuto. "You must go though," he said to the group. "The stronghold is falling apart and soon will be just a remembrance." Kaito nodded before the group headed away. He would remember his brother, the one that he had never really known and was now going to die away back into nonexistence. With one last glance at the group of souls and bodies the group exited the room. The castle crumbled around them as they ran out of the palace, the pillars falling behind them. Lucia ran; her hand in Kaito's as they brought up the end of the group. The girls turned back into mermaids as they swam toward the surface. Their heads broke the surface of the ocean as the sun set in the distance. Today was the end of one life and tomorrow would be the beginning of their new life, one free of misery.

* * *

Lucia looked out the window into the sea that glowed with the morning's rays. It was going to be great. It had been a week since the end of the Gakuto trials and now she and her friends were free. She had her pearl, but now what would happen. She would have to go back to the sea soon and that meant that she would have to leave Kaito, right? A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts and with permission to enter her "sister" entered. 

"So," Nikora said as she entered into the medium sized room, a sad smile on her face. "You have your pearl and well…. Your mother just sent a message that you are to be home by tomorrow." Lucia looked shocked for a moment.

"I didn't realize that I would have to leave that soon." Nikora looked at the young girl sadly. She had just found the love of her life and now she would have to leave him.

"I'm sorry Lucia," the older woman said sadly. With that she left the young girl to contemplate her feelings. Lucia looked back out the window and with a final look at the sea below her she headed toward her door. She headed out toward the beach, her eyes just on the brim of crying. She hated being a mermaid. She would just be forced to- no she hated being a princess. No matter what she wanted, she had to think of her people over her own life. It sucked. Her pink boots sank into the yellow sand as she walked toward the water's edge. She could just leave now and no one would be the wiser until she didn't come home. She removed her shoes, the sun rising higher in the sky. It was a cool Sunday morning and a free week at that, so everyone was out of town visiting relatives or friends. Hanon and Rina had gone to see their families, thus she was by herself. She pulled her socks off and let her toes wriggle in the cool sand, the cloud above her gathering to cover the sun. It was just like her mood, but then she realized that it was perfect, like the weather was telling her what to do. She looked up just in time to hear thunder roar across the black skies and lighting streak the sky with gold. With a shudder she looked at the water. She hated thunderstorms. Just as she got prepared to stand up an umbrella sheltered her head. She looked up into the affectionate eyes of Kaito, his gaze unreadable.

"Kaito," she murmured. He reached out for her hand.

"Come with me," he said. She grabbed his hand and followed him away from the beach, her bare feet sinking in the wet sand. A cool breeze swept through them, making her shiver. The walked down the deserted street, her eyes watching him as he stared straight ahead. The lights came on, as the darkness grew thicker. Soon they came to a two-story red brick house. He headed up toward the door, a key appeared in his hand. That was when Lucia realized that they were at his house. She looked around the yard as Kaito unlocked the white door. There were multitude of different flowers blooming in the yard and the grass was trimmed. She knew that his parents had died, so that meant that Kaito had done the yard. The lock clicked and Kaito opened the door before ushering her inside the dark room. She stood in the middle of the room while he searched the wall for the switch. Another lighting bolt pierced the skies causing her to jump. After finding the switch he locked the door and headed toward the medium-sized kitchen that graced the far end of the room. "You can put your jacket in the closet if you want. The rain is going to last for a while, so you will probably need to call Nikora and let her know where you are." Lucia nodded as she did just as he instructed. After letting her sister know that she was all right and Nikora telling her it was okay for her to spend the night over at Kaito's, which shocked her to say the least, she sat down on the couch. Minutes later Kaito emerged from the kitchen, a tray with two cups, a pot, and two other white porcelain containers. He set them down on the coffee table before sitting next to her. "So, um," he said quietly. "The girls went back to their kingdoms." Lucia nodded. "When are you going back?"

"Actually, tomorrow. Didn't really say a time, just back home by tomorrow. I've already un-enrolled from school."

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked, but before she could answer he looked at her, his face serious. "The truth." Lucia looked at her lap, but his fingers curled softly around her chin. He directed her to face him. "Lucia, look at me." Her light brown eyes met his darker ones as a tear slid down her pale cheek.

"I wasn't," she murmured sadly. Kaito looked down at her face and with the hand still holding her face, he wiped the tear away before his lips descended on hers. His hands entwined in her blond hair, pulling her closer to him as her hands slipped around his neck. They held on to each other, their mouths hesitant in the awkward first kiss. She opened her mouth more to him, allowing him to explore her mouth as well, slowly running her tongue over his as he did so. This made her gasp in shock. Timidly her tongue slipped into his mouth, his body reacting to it immediately. He yanked her closer to his body as he pulled her into his lap. Clumsily she moved her hands to the front of his school shirt, her hands fumbling on the buttons. He groaned as his hands worked her shirt over her head, stopping the kiss for one second, but as soon as the shirt passed over her head their lips clashed again. Kaito pulled away from her for one moment, his integrity getting the better of him. He held her in place; his lust filled eyes looking into her desire filled ones.

"L-Lucia," he breathed. "Are you sure?" Lucia blinked in confusion as she nodded. "You do know where this is going?" She nodded again. Getting the green light her kissed her again, her bra-covered breasts brushing up against his smooth chest. Her hands moved over his skin, her muscles rippling under her stroking. His hands cupped her bottom and he picked her up before transporting her into his dim bedroom. Just as he turned the light on, thunder rocked the house. Lucia screamed, her head burrowed into his chest. The lights flickered and then went out. Kaito soothed the girl in his arms as he made the way to the bed. He kissed her cheek before moving to her neck, his teeth nipped at her pulse, making her forget the storm outside and concentrate on the one inside. Her heart beat wildly as he began to suck on the pale flesh. He sat her on the bed and with a nudge of his hand made her lay down on the soft material that covered his bed. His mouth claimed her neck again, his mouth sucking on the tender flesh. Her breath began to become erratic as his mouth worked magic on her nervous system. His hand bushed her exposed tummy, making her gasp out loud at the sensation that burned through her. Her tummy felt like butterflies were flying in it and a warm feeling had slowly flooded below her stomach in her womanhood. His mouth moved lower as her hands continued to massage his skin. Lightening streaked across the skies, one again filling the small room with light. Kaito removed the bra that hindered him to her cups, making the girl gasp and try to cover herself in embarrassment. Kaito chuckled softly as he looked down at her. "Lucia," he breathed. "You are so beautiful." Lucia smiled shyly and removed her hands slowly from her pert breasts. Kaito reached out and began to massage her pale cups earning moans of pleasure from the girl below him.

"Mmm…" He took this as a good sign and dove down, his mouth claiming one of her pink nipples in the warm reassesses. His other hand continued to massage the warm flesh of the other nipple, his fingers pinching and tweaking it. Lucia squirmed under him, her moans growing louder as she tried to arch closer to him. The pleasure was so intense for her as she felt it shoot through her. Kaito changed nipples and let his unused hand skim the side of her breast, making shivers of bliss pass over her spine. Her hands began to pull at his pants and with a chuckle he helped her.

"A little eager?" Her face blushed, but she nodded. Kaito smiled as he helped her remove her skirt, his hands coming back for her pink panties. Lucia blushed a deeper red as he looked down at her. She just wished that she could see more than just his outline in the darkness. His hands brushed her womanhood making her shudder.

"K-K-Kaito," she moaned, her body arching into his large hand. He wanted her to give her as much pleasure as he could, but he knew that in the next instant that he would have to hurt her. He nudged her legs open with his hands. Lucia swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked up at him. Neither said anything as they looked into each other's eyes and they didn't have to say anything as Lucia nodded at the quiet statement. He prodded the head of his manhood into her folds, her body tight against his invasion. With a whimper his length slid into her wet, waiting body. He stopped, letting her get used to his size. She moved a little to test the feel and when it felt like just a little discomfort she began to move below him. He grunted as the pace quickened slowly, her size making his pleasure built quickly. She clawed at his back as she felt the pressure build in her lower regions and the pressure turn into something extremely pleasurable. It made her speed up a little. "Harder," she whispered into his ear. Kaito slammed into her harder making the girl cry out as the pleasure increased. Kaito began to speed up as her voice filled his ears with his name. "Kaito!" she cried out. She came first, her walls squeezing his rod making him cum, his seed spilling into her warm womb. They lay intertwined, their eyelids falling as sleep began to overcome them. The lights flickered on as the two passed out.

* * *

The next morning Kaito awoke to find the bed empty, a note with a location. 

_**My Dear Kaito,**_

_**I will always be yours, but I did not want to say good-bye and I would not be able to take the sadness. Besides, we will see each other again. All my love. I will not ask you to wait for me, but I will wait for you.**_

_**Love, Lucia.**_

He knew that she would do this, but it still saddened him. She was right though. He looked out of his window at the lightening skies. They would see each other again. They were meant to be together.


	17. Chapter 17

Five months later…

Kaito had not seen Lucia since that day. It was now the end of school and he decided that he would go see her. She had sent him letters almost every day of what was going on in her kingdom. Her kingdom had been rebuilt after Gakuto's destruction and although it was peaceful at this point, she knew that it wouldn't always be and she was afraid of what could come. Her notes were filled with love, but somewhat vague toward the end. He walked past the beach and looked out at it, his heart aching, but then he noticed a girl sitting barefoot on the sands, the waves going close to her pale feet. Her shoulder length, dirty blonde hair swirled in the wind. Her clothes were different, but he knew it was she.

"Lucia!" he yelled as he headed out onto the sand, his shoes sinking in the sands. The girl turned around, her brown eyes happy as she got up to greet him. He stopped just two inches in front of her. She smiled up at him, her face glowing.

"Kaito," she said, her voice caressing his heart. They embraced, their lips clashing. They pulled apart, their breath ragged. "I must tell you something." His face changed to confusion at the serious tone of her young voice. "That night that we shared five months ago, well, something was made from that passion." Kaito's eyes grew wide at the words that escaped her mouth, her face blushing as she looked down at her feet.

"You mean…" he said fading off.

"You're going to be a father," she said, still not looking at him. He startled her as he pulled her into his warm embrace, a cry of happiness escaping his lips.

"This is great news!" he yelled. Lucia smiled as she realized what he had said. He was not upset about the baby; he was ecstatic. "We need to go tell everyone!" Lucia shrank. She was not so sure what the others would say. "Every thing will be okay," he said as he felt her unease. "I will come to live with you in your kingdom, if that is what you wish. We will raise the baby together." Lucia smiled happily at his words. She nodded.

"I want you to be with me."

"Lucia, I want to be with you forever." The two kissed again, their happiness overflowing. "Let us go and spread the happiness around," he said after they broke from their kiss. She nodded and holding hands they headed for Pearl Waters.

* * *

The end of this wonderful love story. I hope that everyone enjoyed this. I will be revising it soon, so be prepared for changes. 


End file.
